kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Centurion
Centurions '''(known in Japan as '''Icarus イカロス Ikaros) are rank-and-file soldiers of Palutena and Angel Land. During Medusa's takeover in Kid Icarus, they were turned to stone, some where they fell, others were placed as decorations or even barriers. It's unknown whether all Centurions are male (just very likely), or of what age, but it's probable that Palutena's soldiers run the gamut of age categories. Appearances Kid Icarus They were referred to as "Centurians" in this title. Pit can free these soldiers using a Mallet, where they'll join with him to defeat the enemies of Palutena. Here, they're abundantly found petrified in Fortresses. Bopping one with a Mallet sends it flying away, and it'll join Pit during the fight against that Fortress' Sacred Guardian. Centurions stay in a flying formation of three at a time and fire at the same time as Pit, but they fall after receiving a single hit. A Centurion's damage is equal to Pit's at the highest strength level. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Centurion statues are found in virtually every stage here, not just Fortresses. Centurion statues contain items, most notably Palutena's Keys and Goblets. In Fortresses, they may hold Pencils, Maps, and Torches. Kid Icarus: Uprising Centurions return in this game as revealed on an official AR Card. Compared to their previous appearances, the bows they carry are much larger than before, although their physical appearance is generally the same as in previous adventures. There is a second "type" of Centurion called a Centurion Strongarm that is much bulkier and doesn't seem to carry a weapon. A Centurion Strongarm operates the "Convert to Hearts" machine in the Arms Altar. They were originally mistaken as the Fighters. During the main story of the game, a set of Centurions appear in Chapter 17 The Aurum Brain. After Pit's Power of Flight fails whilst he's still in mid-air, he is caught by a group of Viridi's troops. However they too eventually fail, forcing Palutena to summon several Centurions. The bulkier four drag/carry a chunk of land, allowing Pit to continue, whilst a fifth assists in shooting. Two of them inevitably fall when they are forced to ram through a set of barriers. The second pair manage to carry Pit all the way through one of the game's tougher sequences until he arrives at the Aurum Brain. Pyrrhon (who is controlling/being controlled by the Aurum) will not attack the four Centurions now carrying the stone that Pit stand on, allowing the angel to focus on attacking and avoiding damage. For the first time ever, Centurions will actually speak to Pit and assure him of their loyalty and tell him not to worry about them. In Chapters 18 and 19, Centurions act as the primary enemies, who have been serving "Palutena" during the three years she was under the influence of the Chaos Kin. A third type of Centurion, the Centurion Knight is introduced here. Also, a Centurion Assist Item exists that summons a normal Centurion, who will attack any hostile target. They last around 30-50 seconds before vanishing. Unlike the other Centurions they aren't acknowledged by any character. The Centurions also appear in the Kid Icarus Anime, serving as silent secondary characters in the Palutena's Revolting Dinner. They are initially summoned by Pit to assist in destroying some vegetables. However whilst they are gone, the vegetables return to attack Palutena directly. They are finally seen at the end of the episode searching for Palutena in the ruins of the Palace of Light. They are all very surprised when she appears with a watermelon "in place of" her normal head. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Pit's Final Smash summons Palutena, who in turn floods the area with many Centurions, each of which packs a mighty punch as they smash into other fighters. Unlike their first appearance, they do not attack with their bows. Types There are three types of Centurions #The standard type which flies and shoots arrows. This is the same type that has been in the series since the first game. The Centurion Assist summons this type of Centurion. #The second, introduced in both the Anime and Chapter 18, is a much bulkier type of Centurion entitled the Centurion Strongarm. Pit mentions that this type of Centurion is "all muscle, even their brains" in chapter 18. #The third, only seen during Pit's missions involving the Chaos Kin, is the Centurion Knight, which possessed a shield as well as a spear. They move slow and have low defences, despite being defensive enemies. Trivia *A centurion was a Roman military officer who led a "century" of infantry into battle, which usually contained from 80-100 soldiers. *Interestingly, in-game sprites of the Centurions in their petrified state in the original NES game always depict them with a spear and shield, but they are always shown carrying bows after being released with a Mallet. Category:Characters Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Super Smash bros. Brawl Category:Kid Icarus Anime Category:Allies Category:Friends Category:Icarus Army